Indomitable
by Raijin45
Summary: In a world were only talent and prestige matter, Uzumaki Naruto the pariah of Konoha gains a bloodline long lost to the world. A bloodline so ancient that people believe that it didn't exist. Plans are set in motion and mysterious forces begin their games, Will Naruto survive the cruel world that awaits him all the while dealing with his inner demons. Rinnegan/Semi Cold Naruto.


**Prologue**

* * *

" _The Kyuubi was sealed into you."_ Uzumaki Naruto stood frozen as the mystery of why everyone despised him was unravelled. He was known as a failure, a nuisance, a delinquent. The whispers on the street, the mocking laughter of the adults, the harsh words that were thrown his way, it all finally made sense.

The demented laughter of Mizuki rang through the forest as he looked at the young Uzumaki who was holding on to the scroll with a tight grip. Hours ago Naruto had failed the graduation exam a third time; Iruka Umino who was the examiner of the class had wrongly failed Naruto. Naruto should have been able to pass the exam even though he failed to complete the clone jutsu; Naruto still had the minimum amount of marks needed to pass the examination this time around.

"You know _Uzumaki_ you should have passed but I knew Iruka wouldn't get rid of his grudge against the Kyuubi, isn't that right _Iruka_." The chunin turned towards a panting Iruka who had finally arrived. Iruka's face showed Naruto everything, he could see that Iruka was conflicted about him.

Mizuki continued to taunt the young Uzumaki, "We both know that no one care about you." A malicious smirk appeared on his face as he saw the once vibrant Naruto deflate. The boy was breaking ever so slightly, "You have no one, you believe that by acting the way you do that you would be respected. How has that worked out for you?"

Iruka shouted, "Don't listen to him Naruto."

Mizuki smirked, "Oh. Why shouldn't he, I am the only one who has been honest with him for the first time his miserable existence." He grabbed the fuma shuriken that was strapped on his back and grinned bloodthirstily, "And now I will get rid of him once and for all. Consider it a favour boy, this world was never meant for you anyway." Throwing the fuma shuriken with inhuman strength, the massive shuriken flew towards Naruto with speeds that were beyond his reflexes. Iruka watched and began to run towards Naruto but he knew he would be too late.

Naruto stared at the weapon, he didn't move nor did he react to Iruka shouting out his name. He felt so tired, he felt like the weight of the entire world had come crashing down on his shoulders. His mind whizzing around and small tears of sadness falling down his cheek, what had he done with his life. The answer was nothing, he was a failure, an idiot and nothing but dirt to everyone in this village. A deep feeling of rage erupted from within and he felt a searing pain in his eyes.

Mizuki grinned as he watched the shuriken make it's way towards Naruto, then just as it was about to hit the boy the shuriken was flung with such force that it flew past him. _'What!'_ What just happened? Was this the Kyuubi's doing or was the boy hiding an ability that neither he nor Iruka knew about.

Iruka stared at Naruto with shock, the boy's eyes were clenched and he clearly looked as if he were in pain. When he opened his eyes, he almost feinted from shock. Those eyes, how could Naruto possess them?

Naruto stared at the world with perfect clarity, he could see the chakra that run through the trees around them to the chakra that Mizuki and Iruka possessed within them. Mizuki stared at Naruto in fear; there was something off about him now. His usual excited chakra signature was no eerily calm and it felt more potenet than ever. What on earth was going on?

Mizuki cleared his head of such thought and decided to talk the scroll before running out of Konoha; Orochimaru-Sama was waiting on the Land of Fire border. The sooner he could deliver it the sooner he could gain the ultimate power that he had been promised. "Give me the scroll now!" Jumping from the tree that he stood upon, the chunin landed gracefully before beginning to run towards Naruto.

Iruka intercepted Mizuki and began to engage the man in a Taijutsu fight, Mizuki easily dispatched Iruka with a powerful blow to the head, he stared at the crumbled form of Iruka and said in disdain, "Your nothing Iruka, you were always nothing." He looked at Naruto who had already begun to run further into the forest, it appeared the boy was still not broken yet. With a shunshin Mizuki disappeared as well adamant on chasing after the weak academy student. A second later, Iruka's form turned into mud.

Naruto who had been running through the forest suddenly felt a powerful roundhouse kick hit him in the ribs. His back hit the trunk of the tree and a triumphant Mizuki smirked at his pained expression. He took out a kunai from his pouch and threw it at him. The Kunai didn't even reach Naruto as Iruka caught it with his hand. The traitor growled, "Iruka! Why are you protecting him?"

Iruka looked Naruto at said with a sad smile, "Because he is my student." Naruto's eyes widened when he heard those words. Maybe just maybe, he wasn't alone in this world.

Mizuki laughed insanely, "Your student, you hated Naruto long before he stepped before in your class. You were one of the teachers that gave him the deadlast nickname." It was a lie but it seemed to work on Naruto who quickly became angry.

The boy stood up and shouted, "That's it Mizuki-teme, I am going to beat the hell out of you." A quizzical expression appeared on both chunin's face as Naruto did a cross shaped seal and roared, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." The effect left even Mizuki quivering in fear, hundreds upon hundreds of Naruto clones appeared around him. A sea of orange was the only thing he could see.

The chunin growled and drew a pair of kunai, he began to fight his way through the sea of Naruto clones but sadly there were too many and before long he began to get punched and kicked from every angle. The clones all dispelled and a very tired Naruto looked at Iruka who had a proud look on his face. The last thing he saw was Iruka strapping a forehead protector on his forehead before his world turned black.

* * *

 **Hospital**

 **20 minutes later**

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open and he was greeted by the sight of Iruka and the Hokage discussing.

"How can he have those eyes Hokage-Sama, I thought they didn't exist?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen replied, "I have no idea. Iruka you cannot tell anyone about this."

Naruto interrupted sharply, "Tell anyone about what?"

Hiruzen and Iruka quickly turned to Naruto, the Hokage's face immediately became sullen as he looked upon the angered eyes of Naruto. "Tell me Naruto. What do you know about the Rikodou Sennin?"

Naruto said, "I know that he was an old geezer who possessed some mythical power that gave everyone chakra. What does he have to do with any of this?"

Hiruzen looked long and hard at the young Uzumaki, "You possess that very same mythical power." Hiruzen grabbed a mirror and place it in front of Naruto.

Immediately Naruto saw that his eyes weren't blue anymore but rather a metallic purple colour with concentric circles orbiting a small dotted pupil. His eyes were now freaky. The Hokage said, "You possess the legendary eyes that belonged to progenitor of chakra. You have the Rinnegan, Naruto."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **My first story on FF, Naruto has the Rinnegan. He will be very weak at the beginning but will progress to a much powerful character. I will make his growth as a shinobi realistic and he will be much colder towards others now. Romance will only come after the three year gap but they may be small hints here and there before it.**

 **Naruto will have issues and he will have to deal with them, his Rinnegan isn't going to be some sort of miracle weapon that will cure him of all his faults. In fact Naruto will have even more issues now because he has to deal with being under the Sage's shadow.**

 **His Rinnegan is unique and you will learn how he even got it in the first place later.**

 **The Rinnegan in my story has the ability to use sub elements so long as the user learns the ratio you need to create the sub element, however it is still weaker than the Kekkei Genkai version of the sub element. That means Madara and Nagato are going to be very powerful.**

 **Do you think I should keep Naruto on Kakashi's team or not. I was thinking something like Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru under Asuma. I hope you enjoyed the story thus far and please review.**


End file.
